


Haircuts

by J3lly_F1sh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone gets Haircuts, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Haircuts, No shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3lly_F1sh/pseuds/J3lly_F1sh
Summary: It was actually Allura who came up with the idea and after a quick trip to a (different) space mall the plan was set in motion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which everyone in the castle of lions gets a haircut from Lance.

It was Actually Alllura who first came up with the idea. It wasn't actually a bad one although the plan took a few day to become official. Everyone was surprised that Allura had brought it up despite the thought crossing everyone's mind at some point. So after a trip to a Different space mall the plan was set in motion.

Pidge was the first to Agree which didn't really surprise anyone. They were also the first ones to go. Lance had them stand in front of a mirror in one of the many washrooms. "Are you nervous?" He asked As he prepped by parting their hair into two sections. "You wish." Was Pidge retort as He began to trim the sides bringing them closer and almost as short as his. He then took out the Razor they had bought at the mall. "It's alright I've done this before so you don't need to worry" He could tell Pidge was a bit nervous as they were having trouble not swaying while they stood. "That makes me feel so much better" they said sarcastically as he took the razor and shaved the sides and back of their hair leaving it a bit longer than Shiro's. Lance watched them carefully as they inspected themself in the mirror. "Lance, not bad I'm impressed." Pidge said before grabbing a towel and leaving to go take a shower in another bathroom. Lance tried not to let them now he had enjoyed being complemented. 

Coran was second, he was also quite hard to do since he was quite taller than Lance himself. So Coran was sitting on the edge of a tub. "This brings be back." He said glancing at Lance for a moment. "This will be different, it's being done by yours truly." Lance replied as he brought the scissors up to the back of his hair to even out the back and the sides. "So matching hairstyles eh?" Coran asked. Lance nodded before he realized Coran couldn't see him. "Yeah, That was my idea, Allura just wanted us to get our hair cut short." He corrected. "I think it's a mighty good idea myself." Coran said as Lance began to shave his hair. Once Lance finished he sweeped up the hair before leaving Coran to take a bath. 

Hunk was third it actually took an extra day for him to be convinced. He sat nervously at the edge of a tub like Coran have because he and Lance were so close in height. "Is it bad I'm nervous? Because I'm nervous, is that bad?" Hunk asked rambling slightly as Lance started the Razor up. "Hunk? Do you trust me?" Lance said hovering the razor not willing to actually start until Hunk was ready. "Yes or I think I do." Hunk said visually nervous. Lance hummed in response as he began to cut Hunks hair, he was slower and gentler than he was with Coran and Pidge not wanting to scare Hunk accidentally. Once he was into it Hunk relaxed and it went fairly smoothly. "Thank you, Lance" Hunk said standing up so he could turn and hug his friend. 

Keith was next and Lance was actually nervous about doing his. He didn't want Keith to think we would be petty and shave him bald or something equally ridiculous "I'm going to put our rivaly behind us for now and trust you." Keith said as he sat down on the edge of the tub. Lance nodded humming slightly to show he heard as he began to cut the back of Keith's hair like he did with Coran. He didn't talk to Keith like he did with the others, he simply focused on cutting. Once Keith's hair was fairly short at the sides as well as in the back. He hesitated for a moment letting the razor hover slightly before he bagan to shave Keith hair. They sat in a comfortable silence while Lance worked. It took him a bit longer than he had hoped, but he was glad he took a little longer since Keith's hair was harder to work with. "There, Its done, your welcome." He said turning the razor off. Keith stood up saying a quick thanks before he left to shower. Since he didn't need to do Shiro's hair Allura was the next person to go. Since she had a lot more hair than anyone else she agreed to wait a day so they could start earlier in the morning. "Are you nervous at all?" He asked as he began to slowly cut at her hair. " I can't say I'm too familiar with how you are doing it." She responded picking at her pants. While cutting her hair short he didn't really worry about doing it too cleanly as he could always fix it later. Once he had her hair up to her shoulders he began to work on parting her hair using bobby pins to keep it in place. He hummed in response as he began to bring the sides of her hair in closer as well as the back. Once he was satisfied he began to shorten the top up her hair cutting her bangs quite a bit as well. He then turned the razor on explains to the other what he was about to do "this is just to get the sides shorter, I'm not sure if you had these back in Altea." He explained. "If we did a never used one, I don't think my hair was short enough." She said as he began to shave the sides and back of her hair. (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and I thank you for reading.  
> Feel free to comment where you like I may have messed up.


End file.
